1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing assembly incorporating a lens panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens panel for supporting a plurality of lenses is commonly applied in camera modules for portable electronic devices. Housing assemblies including housings are commonly used to assemble the lens panels therein. The lens panel is usually adhered to the periphery of the housing. However, the adherence might be deteriorated after a period of time, thus leading to a detachment of lens panel away from the housing. Moreover, the overall size of the housing assembly increases because of the adherence of the lens panel.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.